Sebastian's lady? !
by Tsukiko x3
Summary: When Sebastian asks permission of Ciel to visit a certain lady one evening, the earl, along with his three servants, can't help but be interested as to who this 'lady' is.


"Young master, I would like to ask a request of you," Sebastian said.

It was the end of yet another long day, as Ciel, the young earl of Phantomhive, sat at his desk as his butler Sebastian Michaelis had just poured him one last cup of tea for the evening.

The earl raised the teacup to his lips, and replied nonchalantly, "What is it?"

"I have agreed, no, promised, to meet with a certain acquaintance of mine this evening," his butler began. "And so, I would like to ask the young master's permission if I may do so and take leave from your side for a short while."

"Yeah... that's fine." Ciel remained as complacent and indifferent as ever. Though it was pretty odd to hear that Sebastian had promised to meet someone...

"Thank you, my lord." Sebastian bowed politely.

"Just who is this acquaintance anyway?" Ciel asked, with mild interest.

"Ah, a very important one. One of the finest ladies there ever was in England, or perhaps the finest."

Now the earl _was_ interested. "A lady?" He set his teacup down on the saucer with a soft clatter. "Have I met her before?"

"No, I don't think so, my lord. But I can tell you, she has the most loveliest of hair, which is of a mysterious, sleek black color. Not to mention soft, as my hands make contact with it, along with her warm hands."

Ciel's eyebrows raised in surprise to hear his butler speaking so fondly of a lady. As far as he knew, Sebastian hardly cared for the likes of women.

"I see..." he said slowly. "Very well, if you're so fond of her, I see no harm in letting you, er... visit with her tonight."

"Once again, I thank you, young master." Sebastian gave one of his usual smiles. "Then, please excuse me." And he turned to leave. On his way out, he passed the three servants Bard, Finny and Maylene, who looked like they had been eavesdropping the way they were hanging around the door.

"S-Sebastian-san!" Maylene exclaimed. "W-we weren't eavesdropping or anything!"

"We have business with the young master," Bard put in gruffly.

"Well, I am off for the evening to visit a friend of mine," Sebastian said. "So please take care of the young master while I am away."

"A friend?" Finny inquired curiously.

Sebastian glanced back at the three with a serene smile. "Yes, one of the finest ladies in England," he told them, just as he had told Ciel minutes before. And then he was out of their sight.

The three servants were just as surprised as Ciel was to hear that Sebastian was actually visiting a lady... and at this time of night, too... it was strange indeed.

"Didn't know Sebastian cared for women," Bard said.

Maylene blushed crimson. "A-a woman...really?" She sighed. "It seems I've lost..."

"Still, it's surprising, isn't it?" Finny remarked absentmindedly.

"What are you three doing there at the door, idly chattering?" Ciel suddenly said, standing up from his desk.

"N-Nothing, young master!" Maylene said. "We were just..."

"Did Sebastian tell you who he was meeting exactly?" Bard said promptly.

"Sebastian? Yeah, he told me he was meeting with some woman..."

"Don't you find that... er, surprising? For Sebastian to..."

"I suppose so," the earl admitted. "But it isn't any of my business anyway."

"You're not interested?" Bard persisted. "About who this lady is exactly..."

How was it that sometimes, his servants seemed to know just what he was thinking? And not just Sebastian, which wouldn't be surprising, but these three idiot servants as well...

"I... I suppose so...somewhat..." Ciel drifted his gaze away, as if embarrassed to admit he was.

"Well, then, it's settled!" said Bard with a grin. "We'll follow Sebastian!"

"F-Follow him?" Ciel stuttered.

"Yeah! Come on, you can't deny you aren't curious, young master!"

Maylene and Finny nodded in enthused agreement.

The young earl sighed. Yup, his servants definitely knew what he was thinking at times.

"..Fine. Let's go."

And so, being careful to remain sneaky and quiet, the four hastily left the Phantomhive manor and had luckily found Sebastian just as he had reached the streets of the city. They tried their best to keep a low profile, and act as if they were merely enjoying the sights of England's streets instead of stalking, er, following, someone suspiciously.

The four wondered if this lady lived far away, out of the city maybe... but then suddenly, Sebastian took a sharp turn into a dark alley. This was indeed unusual...

When they reached the alley, they stared down it and could only see darkness. It looked like it ended not too deep in.

"Sebastian went in there for sure!" Bard whispered. "But where is he?"

Maylene took off her glasses since she can distant objects extremely well with them off. "I don't see Sebastian-san anywhere..."

"Did we lose him maybe?" Finny said.

"Young master, what are you doing out on the streets this late?" A familiar voice spoke behind their backs. The four whipped around, only to see the black butler standing there... with... a black cat nestled in his arms.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, flustered.

"Oh, were you following me?" Sebastian replied calmly, as he stroked the fur of the cat with one hand.

"That..." the earl sneezed. "...cat..."

Sebastian smiled. "This is the lady I was visiting tonight."

"L-Lady?" Bard repeated puzzled.

_So all along it was just a cat...!_ Maylene thought, with some relief.

"Yes, I found her as a stray a few days ago in this alley. It's a shame... such a lovely cat rummaging around garbage bins and the like, with no one to look after her, when she clearly deserves so much more than a hard life like that..."

He continued to stroke the cat's fur, as it purred contently. The earl along with the servants stared at the butler blankly.

"So I've been visiting her each day, and giving her whatever food I can get from the kitchens back at the mansion. I know that you are not fond of cats, young master, and are even allergic to them, and so to respect that condition of yours, I restrained my urge to bring her back to the estate with me. Oh, her name is Sally, by the way."

Ciel... was at a loss of what to say, as were his servants. So the lovely black hair Sebastian spoke of obviously meant this cat's fur... and the warm hands... obviously the pads on its feet...

The earl sighed. "What a waste of time." He turned his back and began to walk back down the street.

"So, young master, I have one more request to ask," Sebastian called after him.

Ciel paused for a moment. "What is it now?"

"May I... please, bring Sally back to the mansion with me? It's getting colder out each day, and soon there will be snow, and I can't bear the thought of her living in this dark alley a second longer..."

Silence.

"...As long as you keep it away from me, you cat idiot."

"Thank you, my lord." Sebastian bowed. "You are too kind."

"_Che_."

* * *

Lolz, this seems like it'd be a crack episode in the anime or something. XP


End file.
